S1M5/Walkthrough
When: **Last week, she was promoting her new album, Born Yesterday. *Yes, I saw the posters all over Monstro City. Who Buster sense some Foul play Baby Rox is known for having the most powerful voice in Monstro City. Where she now Simon Growl is looking after her, at Growl Mansion. "He got his roarkers to build a dressing room for her at the very top of his mansion. **Oh...err, hello Super Moshi. What brings you out here to Growl Mansions? *I actually came here to audition for Monstro City's Got Talent! **What!! I've heard you sing before Super Moshi... **...Hideous! You'll never ever be a singer in this town! *They're giving out free Ice Scream on Ooh La Lane! **Haha! I don't care about that! I have a ton of Ben & Scarys in my kitchen. *There's a new ride at the Moshi Fun Park! **Ha! I have better rides in my back garden! *Cheryl Troll's mansion is way bigger than yours! **WHAT!!! I have to GO! Important things to do... *Dustbin Beaver is signing autographs outside the Puzzle Palace! **That's ok. Dustbin and I are old friends. *I saw a Flumpy sitting on your lambourghoulie outside! **WHAT!!! I have to GO! Important things to do... *Dr. Strangeglove is outside! **Oh, I'm not worried about Dr Strangeglove. *You've got a few gray hairs showing! **WHAT!!! I have to GO! Important things to do... *Captain Buck's pirate ship is in the Port! **Meh. I hate that smelly Pirate! *Horrods is having a massive 97,4% off sale! **Pass. I already own EVERYTHING! When Simon Growl has taken his leave for either his Mansion size competitive spirit towards his best friend/rival, his car or his hair, you can click on a green hand print on the banisters Super Moshi comments "Hmmm, this super sticky hand print reminds me of someone..." (Most likely this is Sweet Tooth's handprint) Baby Rox Room Super Moshi comments Baby Rox seems very upset or "maybe it's just faking it." You are in need to cheer it up by giving it its favourite things. *Diamond encrusted milk bottle, stand on a pedestal on the left *Her pacifier; lies on the floor on the right of her crib *Expensive rattle that looks like a microphone; lies on the floor in the middle front. If you gave her all her belongings, clicking the speakers on both sides or her baby crib mobile results in music playing and makes her dance and cheer up which makes you able to talk to her. ....like, that would be nice, if she COULD talk! Super Moshi asks for clues but Baby Rox only speaks dot now. However she does point to a photo. You take the photo with you and leave for the sewers of the Underground Disco, the location where the photo was taken. Underground Disco Sewers You can talk to Bonkers but they do not say more than "Some people think I'm bonkers..." Bubba initially does not want to talk but did not realize Baby Rox sent you, as you show him the photo. You tell Bubba you are on a mission to regain Baby Rox's voice but he requests you to "Slow down kid!" and tell him what happened. You show him the photo, in which you can accuse him, or, as he also does, point out the DJ Quack paparazzo that looks suspicious. Look, there he goes! Bubba proclaims as the robot flies off in some sort of shady looking door. Now Bonkers tells you they might be able to help! Bonkers: "Hey! Hey! Hey! Super Moshi! You'll never ever EVER get through that evil door!" Super Moshi: "Er...hello?... Bonkers: "No time to chat! Through here!" Bonkers chants something, jumping off their pile of rocks and it reveals another door. Bonkers: "Quick! Through here!" Temple Door You suddenly find yourself in front of an Aztec themed temple door. Pay attention! The door has Rox encrusted on its "teeth" and shows you a sequence you must repeat. (Don't worry, if you fail, it will show the sequence again. But this is a walkthrough, so worry even less) Green Purple The left hand starts to emit a green flame Green Purple Red Blue The right hand starts to emit a pink flame Green Purple Red Blue Pink Yellow The tune is the Moshi Dance, in which you can faintly hear Baby Rox's voice. Beyond the Temple Door You find yourself in a CLONC lab! You witness a lazer crushing rox by emiting Baby Rox's voice through Holga's flash lens who is stuck on the weapon. The crushed rox go up through some sucking device that goes all up to the Scare Force One. Robo DJ Quack spots you. Robo DJ Quack: "Super Moshi, how did you get in here? ALARM. 101010. INTRUDER...INTRUDER ALERT." Hearing more Robo DJ Quack noise approaching, Holga tells you to fight off the robots. As you zap all Robo Quacks succesfully, Holga is freed from the Evil Rox smasher and rejoices! Holga thanks you, introduces themselves and explains that Robo-Quacks have kidnapped and used them to steal Baby Rox's voice, by order of a CLONC agent named Sprockett. Holga then claims to have Baby Rox's voice stored on their memory card and can restore her voice. ("her" pronouns used) You click Holga and they restore Baby Rox's voice. She thanks you. Holga: Baby Rox got her groove back! I thinks she wants to talk to you! Baby Rox: My voice! You found my voice! Baby Rox suggests the Super Moshi to look after Holga so she can't get in anymore trouble! ("she" pronouns for Holga) Baby Rox: "Next time I play Trembley Stadium, I'll send you some free tickets. You deserve it! You click on Holga, and are given the choice to claim them. Trivia *If you leave the mission right after the end of your conversation with Simon Growl, replaying the mission results you to start at that point, skipping the part with Buster Bumblechops. Category:Walkthroughs